


Percentages: A Talia Xanatos: The Other Timeline Oneshot

by emyy250



Series: Talia Xanatos: The Other Timeline Oneshots, AUs, and Crossovers [2]
Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: Not canon to the story. Alex and Talia may be Halflings, but what they're made of couldn't be more different.Note: This was published on 2/2/2017.





	Percentages: A Talia Xanatos: The Other Timeline Oneshot

Chapter 1

50, 30, 20/ 20, 30, 50

Third Person

"Yesterday I asked you, in percentages, what makes you  _you_? Here are your troubling answers." Jacksflims read off answers. Most of them were negative like he had implied.

"Oooo, it's our old friend, Mr. Alexander Xanatos. You schmucks could learn a thing or two from him." Jack said excited.

Alex X "50% sass, 30% class, 20% hotter than you"

"Well done, but I think I see your adopted sister's, Talia Xanatos, comment below yours. Let's see if she inherited the family wit." Jack rubbed his hands together.

Talia X "20% sass, 30% mistake, 50% abominatjf;kl'z"

"Did… did someone literally drag her away from the keyboard as she was writing this?" Jack tapped his chin.

Third Person End

* * *

Earlier

Owen's POV

"No, Daddy, lemme go!" Talia squirmed in my arms.

"You've been inside all week. You need fresh air  _and_ sunlight." I closed Chrome, noting the sites she had open. We truthfully had spent very little time with Talia outside of her schooling and lessons. It honestly upset Puck when we realized it.

"Nu huh! You stay inside for longer!" She was too mad about taken from her online time to think of a way to escape. Even if she had, she was no match for me or Puck.

"And staying inside so long has made my sight worse." I told her, closing her bedroom door and walked down the hall.

"Put me down!" She protested.

"Talia, behave." I told her.

She pouted, but stayed still.

"You'll like what I planned." I told her.

"No, I won't." She disagreed for disagreeing sake.

"Be a good girl and I'll buy you a few things." Puck spoke through me. I glared at him.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, Talia, I will." I wished I could strangle Puck.

She smiled and I sighed before kissing the side of her head. She was well behaved. Most of the time.

Owen's POV End


End file.
